I Blame Thanksgiving
by cat94208
Summary: Looking back on the day Reuben could blame only one person, Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story will be short, three chapters long. There isn't a whole lot of action in it which is one of the reasons I kept it short. It tells how the relationship between Reuben and my OC character Greensleeves started. It is set after the Leroy and Stitch movie. I have completed it and will be posting the next chapter up within a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. The only thing I do own Is Greensleeves appearance and personality. Her name was on the list of experiments in the credits of Leroy and Stitch.**

* * *

"Lilo, do you know how much food they would eat!" Nani looked down at her sister, hands on her hips.

Lilo scowled. Of course Nani couldn't see things her way. "But Thanksgiving is a family holiday. They're our Hohana, too!"

"They won't even all fit in the house!" Nani protested.

"We can have it outside, like a picnic."

Nani shook her head. "Are you lolo? There's no way we can afford to feed 625 experiments!"

"It can be a potluck. They can each bring something. Please!"

Nani gave Lilo an exasperated look. She had obviously thought this one out. "Fine," Nani sighed, "but you have to do the invitations."

"Thanks Nani!" Lilo cried, hugging her sister before scampering off to tell Stitch the good news.

* * *

"Captain, a call from earth."

"Put it through," Gantu commanded.

The screen flickered for a second then Stitch's and Lilo's faces appeared, "Gantu?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine," Lilo answered. She then coughed importantly. "I'm inviting you..." Stitch poked her. "Stitch and I," She corrected, "are inviting you and Reuben over for Thanksgiving!"

Gantu was touched. Sure he had become good in the end, but still he had caused a lot of trouble for them. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course! You and Reuben are part of our Hohana, now."

Gantu's mind worked quickly. He had some time off, and if anything important came up the Galactic Alliance could always call. "We'll be there," he declared.

* * *

Lilo looked around her happily. The Thanksgiving picnic was a huge success. Despite both Nani's and Pleakley's fears, there was plenty of food. Everybody had brought something, though French Fry had cooked the most. Reuben, of course, had brought sandwiches, Slushy, shaved ice, and Sparky, fish from the fisherman who lived in the lighthouse. Dupe helped out by duplicating things. They had decided to have it at the beach. That way there'd be enough room for everyone. As many tables as could be borrowed were set up, high enough so the tide could not reach them. Seeing as this was Thanksgiving it wasn't many, but they had made do with crates and large logs. On these the food was placed in buffet like fashion. People could come, grab a plate, get what they want, and find a place on the beach to relax and eat. Overall it was probably the oddest Thanksgiving dinner the island had ever seen, but Lilo didn't mind. She was getting used to odd. Spotting one of the experiments about to eat a table cloth she hurried to correct it before Nani noticed.

As the day wore on, Reuben grew tired of the company. It wasn't that he didn't like them. It's just that he never was good around a lot of people. Sure he had fun. Stitch had convinced him to play the saxophone while he played the guitar. Everyone loved that, and watching Gantu do the hula dance was, at the very least, amusing. But so many people, many whom he hardly knew, made him uncomfortable. He needed to be alone for a bit. He would take a walk on the beach then go back to the picnic.

* * *

Greensleeves sat looking out at the ocean. The green experiment's fuzzy round ears drooped and her long antennas sagged. She had to get away before she broke down. It would be rude of her to cry when everyone else was so happy. She would sit here and let her tears fall until she was strong enough to go back. She drew out one of her extra arms and opened her hand. In it was a neatly folded piece of paper. She reread the letter addressed to her.

Dear Greensleeves,

I regret to inform you that the Medieval Theater will be closed for the indefinite future. We thank you kindly for the services you have rendered for the theater. Enclosed is a week's pay.

Sincerely,

Phillip Jenkins, Owner of Medieval Theaters

Greensleeves sighed. Her one true place was gone. She wasn't sure what to do now. Perhaps she should ask Lilo? But no. She couldn't do that. Jumba had unintentionally programmed her to be a lady, and ladies didn't encroach or beg. She would have to find her own place, but where?

* * *

Reuben stopped. It seemed somebody else had had the same idea he had. He was about to retreat and leave the experiment alone in peace, when he heard a sob. On a day like this why would someone be crying? It was none of his business, but he moved forward. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Greensleeves jumped. She had been caught. Rising slowly to her feet, she quickly wiped her eyes, before turning around and curtsying, "Forgive me sir, you startled me."

Reuben blinked. He had never been called sir before, even though he was a galley officer, and he had certainly never been curtsied to! "Hey, you don't have to do that," he said embarrassed. "My name's Reuben. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What's yours? I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Greensleeves," she answered.

"Greensleeves, that's a pretty name. It's a song isn't it?" Reuben looked at her. He and Gantu must have missed when she was activated. He couldn't recall seeing an experiment like her before. Her body was like Angel's only a bit stockier. Her antennas were long and hung down her back, her ears were round, short, and fuzzy, and her nose was small and red. She had green fur with white on her chest, around her eyes, and on the inside of her ears. In the center of her chest was a patch of green fur that looked like a knife.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, Lilo named me after the song."

Reuben shook his head, "The name's Reuben, not sir," he protested.

"If you wish, Reuben."

Reuben frowned slightly. Greensleeves was almost too polite. He remembered the sob he had heard. There was no trace of her crying now. She'd probably think it rude of him to ask, but a lot of people thought he was rude. "I heard you crying. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Maybe I can help. I'm a galley officer in the Galactic Armada, you know."

Greensleeves hesitated. Should she? She hardly knew him, yet he wanted to help. She hadn't asked him. She let out a breath, "the theater is shutting down."

Reuben was puzzled. "The theater? What are you? An actor or something?"

"No, I make the props. The theater was my one true place, and now that it's gone..." She sighed. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd be useful."

"It can't be that bad," Reuben comforted. "I'm sure we can think of something. You said you made props. How?"

Greensleeves blushed slightly, "I can show you if you like."

"Okay. Let's see it."

Greensleeves looked around. She needed something to change. There wasn't anything around her but the ocean, the sand and... "Would you mind if I did it to you?" She asked.

Reuben took a step back, his eyes widening. He prepared to run, "I'm not going to be changed into a prop!"

Greensleeves giggled. "I wouldn't do that. I'd just give you a costume."

"Oh, well, I suppose you can do that then."

Greensleeves lifted her antennas straight in the air. She then touched the ends together. A green light grew out of them and engulfed Reuben.

Reuben closed his eyes as the light surrounded him. When he opened them again he found himself dressed in rich but uncomfortable clothing. They looked like something he'd seen in a movie once. "This is about as comfortable as a capture container."

"You look handsome in it," Greensleeves stated.

"Really? That's wonderful. Get it off of me."

Greensleeves giggled again. Reuben wasn't a gentleman, but he was funny, more like a jester. Greensleeves touched her antennas together again. Another green flash and there he was, dressed appropriately.

Reuben crossed his arms. "Ha. Ha." The bells on his cap jingled. "At first I thought you might have been hit by that polite making experiment, but I was obviously wrong."

Greensleeves bowed her head, ashamed. What had she done? She touched her two antennas together, and Reuben was changed back to normal. "I am sorry. Please accept my most humble apologies."

_Great, now she's being polite again._ He liked her better when she was being silly. He sat down, patting the ground beside him. "Apology accepted." He had a feeling that until he said it, she'd worry.

"Thank you." She took up his offer and sat down beside him. "I should have asked you first."

"Don't worry about it," Reuben replied. "So you make costumes, huh? Doesn't sound very evil to me."

"It isn't. But I don't make costumes. I was designed to change things back to the way they were in the middle ages. That way it would be easier to conquer them. What do you do?"

"Make sandwiches." Reuben didn't feel like going into how he was able to lift 3000 times his weight, crawl on walls, and think faster then a super computer. Or that he was practically indestructible.

"That doesn't sound very evil, either," she smiled.

"So, aren't there any other theaters?" Reuben asked, returning to the original subject.

"No, Medieval theaters aren't very common in Kauai."

"What about a costume shop?" Reuben suggested.

Greensleeves laid her ears back in annoyance. W_hy could I not think of that? If I wasn't being so emotional, maybe I would have._ She inwardly scolded herself.

Reuben thought she was annoyed with his idea. "What's wrong with a costume shop?" He asked slightly offended.

Greensleeves, realizing his mistake, quickly corrected it, "Oh nothing. It's perfect! I was just wondering why I didn't think of it. Thank you."

"Great! There's one in town. He already has an experiment working for him, but I'm sure Lilo can convince him to take another one."

"Wouldn't that be putting her to an inconvenience?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah. She loves doing stuff like that." Reuben's stomach growled. He stood up. "Do you want to go back to the picnic, Greens? There's some sandwiches back there with our names on them."

"Yes, I'd be delighted to." She stood up brushing the sand off her fur. _Greens?_ It was a strange way to shorten her name. Greensleeves liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

As soon as they were in sight of the others Lilo rushed up to them. "There you are, Reuben. They're wanting you to play again."

"Not till I've had a sandwich," Reuben replied somewhat grumpily. "I don't play on an empty stomach."

"Okay," Lilo said, not at all fazed by his grumpiness. "Come over to the stage when you're ready."

"Play?" Greensleeves asked.

"The saxophone," Reuben explained. Normally he would love to talk more about his saxophone playing, but right now he was hungry. He grabbed her hand and led her away, "Come on. The sandwich table is this way."

Jumba was at the table when they reached it. "Ah, 625, I see you have met 342."

Pleakley was standing beside Jumba, "I see you've found your own little monster, just like Stitch." The one eyed alien gasped. "Jumba! Quick! Do you have another camera? This is another chance for me to send a video to Gushiest Home Romances!"

Reuben instantly dropped Greensleeves' hand, which he was still holding. Folding his arms across his chest he sent Pleakley a scowl. "This isn't a romance."

"Ooh. Denial. How fascinating!"

Greensleeves was starting to get annoyed. She was having a wonderful time with Reuben and now this alien,(she couldn't recall his name at the moment) was going to spoil it. She touched her antennas together.

Before Pleakley had a chance to scream about the green light surrounding him, it was over. Pleakley looked down at himself to see what the horrible little monster had done. His clothes were gone! In their place was a terrible looking brown cloth that could hardly be called clothes. It was rough and obviously of the poorest quality. "What has it done!" he cried.

Jumba and Reuben burst out laughing. "Hey, that looks good on you!" Reuben commented between laughs.

At this Pleakley looked so miserable that Greensleeves felt sorry for him and changed him back.

Pleakley dashed off so his clothes didn't get changed again, and to find a video camera. He wasn't giving up yet.

"So what type of sandwich do you want?"

Greensleeves looked at all the plates, each piled high with sandwiches. "I... don't know."

Jumba noticed her distress, "I am guessing 342 had never had sandwich before."

Reuben spun around, his eyes widening larger then they had when he thought he was going to be turned into a prop. "What! You haven't ever eaten a sandwich!"

Greensleeves shook her head. "I usually have to make my own food." She reached up and touched one her antennas. "I don't think sandwiches were invented yet in the Middle Ages."

It was now Reuben's turn to shake his head. How could somebody have never eaten a sandwich! "Come on Greens, you have to have one. You'll like it. I guarantee."

* * *

Greensleeves found that she did indeed like sandwiches. She had first asked him for a fork, but Reuben had informed her that the whole purpose of a sandwich was to be able to eat it with your hands. While they ate, Reuben talked about his job as a galley officer, and Greensleeves talked a little about what she did at the theater, not that there really was much for her to talk about. She preferred listening to Reuben. Though she had to admit some of the names he called people were shocking, not to mention the way he gulped down sandwiches in three bites.

Reuben was delighted to be able to introduce her to sandwiches. He led her away from the food tables to a quieter spot, and they talked while they ate. He talked more then he usually did. In fact, he did most of the talking. Reuben guessed it was because Greensleeves was actually listening to him. Not too many people did that. Greensleeves didn't seem to mind. She seemed very interested. Noticing that when he used some of his more creative titles, she drew back some, and even seemed aloof and cold, he tried to edit them out. It wasn't every day he had as good a listener as this.

* * *

Stitch twanged his guitar restlessly. He let out a sigh.

Lilo, who was sitting beside him, imitated it. "I don't know Stitch. Normally he eats really quickly."

They watched as Pleakley slipped by, a video camera in one hand. First he ducked underneath a table, then he crawled for a short distance. before trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Mr. Bubbles.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Lilo asked. Stitch jumped up and began to follow him. Lilo followed Stitch.

Pleakley flung himself on the ground and carefully crawled the last few feet up the hill. He had a great view from here. Just perfect for filming.

"Pleakley, what are you doing?" Lilo asked.

Pleakley put a finger to his lips, "Shh! I'm filming. Look at the two of them, laughing, eating, talking." He pointed downwards toward the unsuspecting Reuben and Greensleeves. "They might even kiss!"

"The last time you tried filming Stitch and Angel, Stitch ate your camera," Lilo reminded him. Stitch growled slightly at the memory.

"That is why I'm hiding. This is fascinating!" he whispered loudly. Just then Greensleeves happened to look up. Pleakley flattened himself to the ground, knocking Lilo down with him.

Greensleeves pretended not to notice Pleakley. She said very quietly, "Somebody's being rude."

"What?" Reuben asked.

With one finger Greensleeves pointed up the hill.

Reuben's eyes slowly traveled that direction. He spotted the lens of a camera pointed at them. He snorted. Didn't that guy ever give up? "Got any suggestions?" he asked, following Greensleeves' lead by pretending not to notice.

"Not really. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking about making a camera sandwich, that's what I'm thinking."

Greensleeves laughed at this. "It would be successful but I don't believe it would taste very good."

"You're probably right. Can't you change the camera into something else?"

"I could," she frowned, "but what if he borrowed the camera?" She didn't like the idea of destroying somebody else's property.

"If it is borrowed, then mister one eye up there can pay for it." Reuben stood up. "Besides, you can always change it back. Right?"

"I suppose I could." She held out her hand and Reuben helped her up.

"Come on out, we know you're up there!" Reuben called.

Pleakley jumped to his feet nervously. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was over here!" He looked down at the camera in his hand. "I was just filming some crabs. They're fascinating!"

Reuben just crossed his arms and glared at him. Pleakley took a step back. He tripped over Lilo, who had remained lying down. The camera flew from his hand one way while he rolled down the hill the other way.

Greensleeves rushed to the camera and picked it up, while Lilo, Reuben, and Stitch gathered around Pleakley. "Are you alright?" Lilo asked.

Pleakley sat up and felt his head. He didn't answer her question. Instead he yelled, "Where's my camera!"

"I have it." Greensleeves topped the hill.

"Thank heavens! It's alright!" Pleakley reached for it.

Greensleeves shook her head. "You were filming us," she accused.

"But I need a video to send in to Gushiest Home Romances!" Pleakley protested.

"You should have asked first before filming us."

"Can I?" Pleakley's face grew hopeful.

"No," Rueben answered. "Greens here is going to fix the problem."

Pleakley's eye widened, "No, you can't!"

Greensleeves shook her head, "I'm sorry but if I don't, you'll try to do it again." She touched her antennas together. She then handed Pleakley what used to be the camera. It was now a parchment and pen. "You may find pleasure in drawing," she suggested.

Pleakley sighed.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Lilo said.

"Ih," Stitch agreed. He then reached out and hugged Greensleeves, "Thank you cousin!" He really hated Pleakley following him and Angel around with a video camera. He hoped this would put an end to it.

Rueben watched as Greensleeves gave a small hug back. Something stirred inside him. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Why was Stitch hugging Greensleeves? He had Angel, didn't he?

"Reuben, do you feel like playing some music now?" Lilo asked.

Reuben shook his head, "What? I didn't hear you."

"I said do you feel like playing some music now?" Lilo repeated.

"Okay, sounds fine, Lilo." Reuben shoved the strange feeling away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

Reuben walked along the spaceship's halls humming softly to himself. Ever since that day at the beach he had had the tune stuck in his head. He couldn't get rid of it, and he didn't really want to. He had really enjoyed himself that day. After the camera incident he had played his saxophone in the makeshift band, and even done a solo. Greensleeves had told him she liked it, and he had felt proud when she said it. Towards evening the dancing had started. He had quickly noticed that Greensleeves had no partner. When he wasn't playing on stage he was dancing with her. They danced very well together for two who had such very different dancing styles. He had talked to Lilo about Greensleeves' new one true place, and she had said she'd talk to the store owner. Reuben hoped Greensleeves got the job.

"Oof!" Reuben ran against something solid. He looked up to see who he had run into. It was Gantu. "Hi G, whatcha doing?"

"Walking to the control room," Gantu answered. "Were you humming Greensleeves?" Gantu had noticed how much time Reuben had spent with the green experiment.

"It wasn't Greensleeves," Reuben defended. "It was What Child Is This."

"An earth holiday song?" Gantu did not look convinced.

"Well it's about that time isn't it? Christmas comes after Thanksgiving. Say, do you think they'll do the same sort of thing for Christmas as they did for Thanksgiving?" Reuben changed the subject.

Gantu glanced around him. The hallway was empty. He squatted down to Reuben's level and whispered, "Did you um... like her?"

Reuben took a step back. He hadn't expected Gantu to be this nosy. "You are starting to act like that walking noodle, did you know that?"

Gantu stood up, "I have to be going now." He walked off.

Reuben sighed. _Looks like I've offended him. Boy, he's getting touchy lately. Of course comparing him to Pleakley was a bit strong._ Reuben headed towards his quarters. He needed to be alone for awhile.

* * *

Later that day he received a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called, not really caring who it was. The silver doors slid open, and there stood Gantu.

"What do you want?" Reuben asked.

"Officer Reuben."

Reuben looked up. Gantu never called him by his title.

"Gantu?"

"I am giving you a week's leave."

"A week's leave! What for? If this is about comparing you to the walking noodle, I'm sorry."

"It is not about that," Gantu paused. He needed to think of a good reason to tell Reuben. "Uh," then it came to him. "All officers must take a week off after their third month." It was a weak lie. He never was very clever at falsehoods, but he hoped it would work.

"Why didn't I know this before?" Reuben was suspicious.

"I just forgot," Gantu explained.

Reuben sighed. He didn't believe Gantu, but it wouldn't hurt to take a week off, as long as Gantu wasn't planning on getting rid of him. "Okay, I'll go, as long as I can come back."

"Of course!" Gantu sounded genuinely surprised.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Gantu left the room. As soon as the doors closed behind him he relaxed. Reuben had seemed to believe him. It was time to report to Lilo.

Reuben looked around him. Tomorrow. That didn't leave him much time to pack. He guessed he would go to earth; after all, it was the only place he really knew. Lilo would probably let him stay at her house. It would be nice to visit her, and maybe while he was there he could ask how Greensleeves was doing. It would be the polite thing to do. He ignored the little voice in his head that asked him when he was ever interested in being polite, and that maybe he just wanted to see Greensleeves again.

* * *

"Aren't you a little young to be playing matchmaker?" Nani asked.

"Greensleeves' one true place is with Reuben," Lilo declared.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because they were looking at each other the same way Stitch and Angel look at each other. I saw them!"

"You can't make plans on just a look."

"Well, it's too late now. I've already started."

"What's already started?" Pleakley entered the living room.

"Nothing," Lilo answered. Pleakley meant well, but she had a feeling he would be more hindrance then help to her plan.

"Oh, alright then. I'm just going to the mall. Bye!" With that Pleakley exited the house.

"Besides," Lilo finished her argument, "she won't have to live here anymore if she goes with Reuben."

Nani wavered at this. It wasn't that she didn't like Greensleeves. It was just with Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, and now Angel the house was getting full. And the fact that what with three experiments already in the house, it would make it that much easier for Lilo to convince her that one more wouldn't hurt. She gave in. "Alright. But be very careful. You can hurt people's feelings doing things like this."

"Don't worry," Lilo smiled. "I have everything all planned out."

* * *

Reuben knocked nervously on Lilo's door. Gantu had dropped him off this morning, saying he had already told Lilo about Reuben's vacation and that she had been delighted to have him stay at her house. He still found all this strange. Something fishy was going on. He just didn't know what. The door opened and all other thoughts fled from his mind. For there was Greensleeves! "Greensleeves? What are you doing here?"

Greensleeves smiled at him. "Reuben! It's so nice to see you!" She opened the door wider allowing him to come in.

"It's great to see you too," Reuben responded. "But I thought you'd be staying at the costume shop?"

"I've been living here," she smiled sadly "I didn't get the job."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Hawaii is a warm climate and medieval costumes do tend to be heavy."

"Oh, that's too bad. Don't worry, Greens, you're pretty. I'm sure you will find a place somewhere." Reuben comforted the best he could. She really looked disappointed.

Greensleeves lowered her head and blushed at this unexpected comment. "Thank you, Reuben."

Reuben looked around him. "Hey, where are all the others?"

"Pleakley took Jumba to the mall, Nani is at work, Lilo is at hula practice, and Angel and Stitch went for a walk on the beach. Please sit down. I'd show you to your room but Lilo hasn't told me where you're going to sleep yet." Greensleeves gestured toward the couch.

Reuben took up her offer. Setting his brown bag down beside the couch he scrambled onto it, while she sat on the opposite end. "So we're all alone huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Greensleeves shifted uncomfortably. As host she aught to suggest something to do, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Reuben suggested, saving her from having to think of anything.

"Sure," she answered. She didn't particaully like TV. Most of the programs on it were silly, but it wouldn't hurt her to watch a bit.

"Great," Reuben reached for the remote. "They don't have television in space, for some reason."

* * *

Lilo crept up the steps to her home. Reuben should be here by now. She thought that the best way to get them to realize they like each other was to leave them alone, so she had left for hula class early. She had also convinced Jumba to ask Pleakley to take him to the mall. Nani was already going to work, and she only had to suggest the word beach to get Stitch and Angel to go. Quietly, Lilo opened the door.

Reuben and Greensleeves were still sitting on the couch, except they were much closer now, and Reuben had his arm about her. When Lilo entered the room, they jumped apart from each other as if guilty of something.

"Hi guys," Lilo waved.

"Hi Lilo. Well, you can see I got here safely," Reuben slid off the couch, as did Greensleeves.

"Lilo, do you know where Rueben is going to sleep? I couldn't show him to his room because I didn't know," Greensleeves asked.

"He's going to sleep in our room with me and Stitch. Jumba made an extra bed."

Reuben reached down and picked up his bag, "I'll just go put my bag up there." He had been in the house before and knew the way. He exited the living room leaving Lilo and Greensleeves alone.

Greensleeves turned to Lilo. Still embarrassed at being caught snuggling on the couch with Reuben, she reverted to formalities. With a small curtsy she asked, "May I have use of your kitchen?"

"Well, I guess," Lilo looked thoughtful, "as long as you don't blow anything up." The microwave had already exploded once this week and she didn't think Nani could endure another one, at least not until next week.

Greensleeves smiled, "You shall not have to worry about that."

Softly singing to herself Greensleeves walked around the kitchen. Reuben must be hungry after his trip. She would fix what he appeared to like best. She had never made one before but it didn't look too difficult. She pulled out a chair and stood on it, allowing her to reach the table. Grabbing a plate and some bread she set to work.

When Reuben came back downstairs (if you could call it downstairs, seeing as you used a lift to get there) Greensleeves was waiting for him. "I made some sandwiches for you in case you were hungry."

Reuben smiled at her. She had remembered his favorite food! "Thanks! I'm starved."

Greensleeves looked nervously on while he tried one of the sandwiches. "I have never made one before," she confessed, "so if they're awful..."

Reuben set the sandwich down and chewed thoughtfully. He gave the sandwich an expert look. The bread was a little crooked, the peanut butter too thick, and the jelly too thin, but it wasn't bad for a first try. "Not bad, but it could be improved some." He finished off the sandwich. "How bout I show you how to make a perfect sandwich?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful," she responded and the two set to work.

* * *

Greensleeves sat on the Pelekai's porch steps dejectedly. She sighed sadly. All day long she and Reuben had been trying to find her one true place. All day long they had been met with failures. It was nearing the end of the week now, and soon Reuben would go back to his job as a galley officer. This thought made her sigh again. She didn't know what she was going to do when he went away. Life would be so dull and depressing. She and Reuben had had fun this week. Most of their time was spent trying to fine Greensleeves' one true place, but they did other things as well. Take walks on the beach, watch movies, make sandwiches...

"Don't worry we'll find your place somewhere."

Greensleeves jumped. "Reuben, you frightened me!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Its alright," she sighed for the third time, "I don't even know if I want a true place."

"What?"

Greensleeves shook her head. Why had she said that? Well, she had to go on now. "I have greatly enjoyed your company," she lowered her head and blushed, "and I will be greatly saddened when you depart."

Reuben's heart beat faster. He had been thinking about something for awhile now, but he had thought she would prefer finding a one true place here in Hawaii. "Greens," he started and then stopped.

"Yes?"

"Greens, I was thinking. Maybe I could convince Gantu to give you a place in the fleet. You could be my assistant if you wanted to."

Greensleeves' eyes lit up. "Really!" She asked like an excited schoolgirl. Realizing how unlady like that sounded, she added, "I would be honored to be your assistant."

Reuben smiled broadly, "Great! I'll call G. There shouldn't be a problem. After all I've saved his tail enough times." He started to hurry off but then stopped. Not quite having the courage do to what he wanted to do, he settled with sweeping Greensleeves up in a large hug.

She squealed with laughter, completely forgetting to be a lady, and hugged him back. Reuben finally set her down. "Come on. The communicator device is in my room." He grabbed her hand and walked up the steps.

* * *

Gantu grinned as he turned off the communicator device. It seems the little earth girl was right. It had only taken a week. Now maybe Reuben would get back to work. He had been so distracted lately that, if it wasn't for the people under him, nothing would have gotten done. Gantu thought of Reuben humming Greensleeves in the halls and him trying to say it was something different. He had not brought it up today, but he was definitely going to bring it up later. Especially after all the teasing Reuben had given him over the years. He allowed himself a small chuckle.

Reuben had never felt so happy. Like he had expected, Gantu had agreed to the plan. Reaching into his bag and pulling out his saxophone, he began to play, pouring his joy into the music.

Lilo smiled to herself as she listened to the music drifting downstairs. She had been right. Her plan had worked. Greensleeves would go with Reuben and they would both be happy. Now all she had do to was to get Nani and David married...

Greensleeves looked around the room she had been sharing with Angel. She had never really liked staying there. It had always felt like she was imposing, never like she was truly home. But she would be home soon. She could sense that on the spaceship it would be different. It would have to be, for she would be in her one true place-with Reuben. She wouldn't dare tell him that yet. But someday... someday she would.

* * *

**Well that the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. I may write a follow up with more action and adventure, but that depends on my mood. Currently I'm a bit busy writing a Stargate MacGyver crossover. **


End file.
